Don't Quitt on Me
by xxdare2dreamxx1
Summary: Quitt friendship oneshot set in early season 3. I don't own Glee or any of the characters.


Quinn sat slumped at an outdoor table during her lunch period, lit cigarette in hand. The Skanks were off probably stealing weed from some pathetic excuse for a freshman, but today Quinn just wasn't into it. All she wanted was to be alone. Taking a puff of her cigarette, she rolled her eyes, realizing her wishes were about to be destroyed. A tall blonde in a cheerios uniform was walking towards her, a determined look on her face.

"Hey Quinn," she said warmly, sitting down next to the girl with the bright pink hair.

"Hi Britt," Quinn said as nicely as she could manage. It was obvious the girl had shown up to attempt to get her to rejoin Glee club, just like all the others, but she couldn't find it in her to be rude to Brittany. Santana and Rachel were easier to brush off, but Brittany has that soft smile and such a sweet, gentle spirit.

"You shouldn't smoke those you know," Brittany said firmly.

"I know, I know, they'll kill me," Quinn said with a chuckle, taking another puff. "Not sure I care."

"Actually, I was going to say i'm pretty sure they're responsible for global warming," Brittany said with a shrug. Quinn couldn't help but smile at this typical Brittany theory. "We miss you in Glee club," she added, looking Quinn longingly in the eyes. "I miss you."

Quinn looked away from Brittany's pleading eyes. She had to, otherwise she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears.

"I know," she said after a moment. "I miss you guys too."

"So why don't you come back then?"

"It's not that simple," Quinn said with a sigh. She noticed Brittany frown, clearly trying to figure out why it wasn't simple. They remained quiet for a little while, and then Brittany broke the silence.

"Remember that time you got snowed in at my house?" she said excitedly, her face lighting up. "We stayed up all night watching the weather channel, and I tried to send the weather guy a message using telepathy so he'd give us a snow day. And it worked because school was cancelled! So we spent the whole day in our pajamas, drinking hot chocolate and making snow angels."

Quinn couldn't help but smile. She remembered the day vividly, and thought of it as one of the few days in as long as she could remember that she was truly happy. Something about Brittany's child-like nature was so refreshing, and being with her allowed Quinn to escape from all of her very adult problems and just have fun, if only for a little while. Brittany was like the little sister she always wanted.

"I remember," Quinn said, smiling softly at the girl. She hated so badly to let Brittany down, but she just didn't understand.

"I love hanging out with Santana, but she won't watch Disney movies with me," Brittany said with a pout. "You and me always used to watch-"

"Sleeping Beauty," Quinn finished, smiling as she remembered the countless evenings spent watching the film in Brittany's bedroom. She'd never admit it, but it was one of her favorite movies too.

"And you said I looked like her," Brittany added with a grin. "And you even let me hide my face in your shoulder when Maleficent turned into the dragon." Brittany appeared scared, even at the memory. Then she smiled as another memory hit her. "I miss you putting braids in my hair. Santana isn't bad, but not as good as you."

"Fabraids, you always called them," Quinn said, unable to keep a grin from spreading across her face.

"Well, you wore them best," Brittany said with a smile.

Silence fell on them once again, and Quinn struggled to keep from enveloping Brittany in a tight hug and crying into her shoulder. She wanted so badly for Brittany to just tell her everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't, and she couldn't let herself believe it.

"I miss you, Quinn," Brittany said after a few moments, even more sadly than before. "If you won't come back to Glee club, will you at least be my friend again?"

Quinn took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. She wanted Brittany's friendship so badly, but she knew she didn't deserve it. No one in Glee deserved to have to put up with her shit anymore. She was lost, gone beyond repair, and nothing was going to change that.

"I'm sorry Britt," Quinn said quietly, standing. She saw the sadness in the other girl's eyes, but she knew Brittany was better off without a mess like her. She gave her a sad smile as she reached out and wiped a tear from the cheerleader's face. Then without another glance, Quinn walked away, trying hard to fight the tears that were threatening to stream down her own face.


End file.
